


The Promise of Forever

by Sinncity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2017, M/M, Past Lives, Phandom Little Pop, The Promise of Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: There has always been the promise of forever (past lives).Part of the Phandom Little Pop 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Promise of Forever  
> Drabbler: Sin-n-city  
> Beta: sadplanet99  
> Doodler: panic-station-drones  
> Warning: implications of smut
> 
> Please see tumblr page for link to picture that goes with the oneshot.

It’s so vivid when his eyes are closed. The sand trails between his fingers, the breeze catching it before it touches the ground. The ocean whispering as it crashes to the shore. The warm heat of the sun caressing his skin as the water nips at his toes.

The hand that grazes his own momentarily, and the warmth that flows through it, stronger than anything the weather could make him feel. He sees it, those piercing blue eyes that practically illuminate. The way his black hair blows with the breeze and feels his heart with the sensation that he somehow knows he has felt forever.

He watches as his companions hand trails lazily amongst the sand, drawing swirls and syllables. Etches nothingness into the grains beside them.

And when he wakes up there is a small part of him that can still feel the breeze.

 -

Sometimes he feels as though he and Phil just click too well. That there is centuries of backfill behind his laugh. Like he's heard it a thousand times.

When his eyes are closed. He can hear the laughs bouncing off the walls. The glimpse of Phil fills his mind, sitting on a chair, rocking back and forth and he clenches his mind. The warmth of the fireplace directly behind him, fillling the room with the same sense that fills his heart.

The familiar voice always brings him out of his trance, “Dan?”

The smile the lingers on Phil's lips is fond, and Dan can't help the echo the same.

-

The sweat on his skin tingles, breath leaving his lips is jagged and shallow waves.  His head is nestled in the familiar nape between his neck.

He can hear the groans leave their lips, almost in sync as their bodies move together perfectly.

After, when Phil’s body is nestled between his, back against his chest and the moonlight glows, it feels as if he’s finally home.

-

His favourite dreams are the ones that involve Phil. Sometimes changing, yet always similar. The dreams are so vivid at times. Semi-lucid almost. It’s strange, it feels comforting, just like he’s been there before. He can’t put his finger on it, because sometimes it’s so real, it’s like he re-lived it before.

Sometimes he is sailing the seas on a boat aged with time.

Sometimes he is in a cottage filled with wooden furniture and dated curtains where the light shines through from all angles.

Sometimes it’s raining and cloudy, sometimes he’s crying and sometimes the birds a chirping so loudly it’s like they are right there with him.

But every time, without a fail. Phil is with him.

-

When their lips touch right before Dan goes to sleep he knows, that there has always been a promise of forever.

-

_fin_


End file.
